whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Video library
Intro About the Video Library This project is _ u n d e r _ c o n s t r u c t i o n _. The more anons participate in the discussion the better it will be in the end and the sooner we can actually start with it. Please read the rules before you think about making major changes or adding content. The category structure is being worked hard at the moment. You can see the currently agreed upon version here, the discussion takes place here on the enturbulation forum. In that thread also general discussion about this project takes place. However, the thread is almost dead, and this project has great potential, so get your ass over there and let's get cracking. There is another project that might be merged with this one, called News Library. Discussion about this is happening here. Purpose of this wiki page Will be updated later... * have youtube (and other videos) nicely categorized * don't miss any important video (once lots of people update) * have all the material "at a glance" * cross-reference topics Everyone can collaborate The video library is a project of Anonymous. Everyone can participate. Changes are observed by everyone, in case of disagreement a collective consensus is reached. Discussion takes place in the corresponding thread on enturbulation.org and on the discussion page. Using the Video Library - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - >> Index of Categories << - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Explanation and rules for adding and aditing content and issues concerning the overall structure, please see the correspondent section on this wiki page. * Adding and Editing content * Modifying the overall structure * Development of a Category System How to find the latest videos Although a wiki page has not the comfort of a website that has a database, we are working on developping a system how you can search for the latest additions with relative ease. Most probably you'll have to use your browser's search function entering a specific time code. Recently added Videos * Recently added videos will be added here in a very short way Explanation of symbols : : video had a comparatively high view count when added : : despite lower view count a worthwhile video : : this video is specially recommended for its overall importance Television and Radio Programmes Documentaries Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Inside Scientology - An Undercover Operation *banned video * (also link mirror from doyle6315 and iliekmudkipz69) * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QG1Rhv18rOI The Bridge by Brett Hannover (needs seperate category because it's not a documentary] * Missing in Happy Valley (German documentary about the RPF, 5 parts, may have mirror) * videos from youfoundthecard.com * interview with David Miscavige on "Nightline" 1992(9 parts) * interview with L.Ron Hubbard from 1968 (4 parts) Interviews News Scientology Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * 04.04.08: Australia, Channel Seven, "Today Tonight" (Narconon) * 04.04.08: Australia, Channel 9, "A current affair" (Narconon) * 03.04.08: Canada, RDI, "Le téléjournal" (Narconon) (part 2; french original: part 1, part 2) * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Anonymous Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * 29.03.08: France/Germany, ARTE, "Tracks" (history) French original with English subtitles (part2) * 14.03.08: US, Kansas City, Fox 4 News (Anonymous/scientology) (needs to be copied to youtube) * 25.02.08: Australia, ABC, "Media Watch" (10.02.08 protests media treatment) * 11.02.08: Australia, Channel Seven, "Today Tonight" (10.02.08 protests) * 27.07.07: US, Los Angeles, Fox11 News (history) * more Australian TV footage (enturbulation thread) * more Canada TV footage (enturbulation thread) Other Stuff This section needs a new title. We will find here humourous stuff and other things. Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * 31.03.08: US, Fox News, "Red Eyes" (humour about sec check) * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Protest movement against the Church of Scientology What is Anonymous? (Road to Feb 10) Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Worldwide protests February 10 – In memory of Lisa McPherson Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) March 15 – Operation Party Hard Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) At the protests Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Global Speech Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Scientology’s efforts of suppression Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) April 12 Announcement and Invitation Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) News coverage on the Worldwide Protests Smaller Pickets in the past Anonymous’ messages to Scientology Public critics of Scientology Wise Beard Man Tory Magoo Tommy Gorman Bob Minton Arnie Lerma Others critics TODO: add all videos from Hamburg Event (includes Graham Berry, Larry Brennan, Jason Beghe) Anonymous informs Preparing Anonymous for the Protests How to Videos Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Exposing Scientology Scientology’s Fraud and Abuse The death of Lisa McPherson Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Deaths related to Scientology Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Fair Game The Fair Game Policy Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Scientologist's Taking Pictures Fairgaming Anonymous Fairgaming other critics Suppressive Persons Disconnection Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize)] Criminal Cases against Scientology Operation Snow White Operation Freakout Attacks on Psychiatry The Prison Camps called RPF Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Scientology's Front Groups Narconon - Drug Rehabilitation Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Suppresion of Criticism Lying about Christianity being compatible with CoS Scientology’s prominent members The founder L. Ron Hubbard David Miscavige Tom Cruise Goals of Scientology, Scripture and Beliefs Clearing the Planet Infiltration Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Graham Berry speaks to Anonymous (attorney speaks about the behaviour of the police at the 3/15/08 protests and the the implication of CoS) * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Totalitarian Xenu Training Routines Church of Scientology as a totalitarian, mind-controlling Cult Cult or Religion? Information on Cults Hypnotism and Trance Similarites with the totalitarian regime of the Nazis Scientology in other countries Current Issues The leakage of the banned movie "The Profit" Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Mary DeMoss blows Fun stuff Videos in other languages Spanish Hidden Camera Investigation Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Youtube Messages from Anonymous Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) In the News Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) Diverse Stuff Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) German Pending videos (help by adding them to this Video Library!): * Original video title (short accurate description that helps to categorize) List of relevant Youtube Channels Adding and Editing content READ this, if you want to add videos * adding videos is not very complicated, although it might seem! * If you have no time at all, just leave the video link, title and description in the "pending videos" section at the end of each category. * Basically it's three steps: : 1. Make a copy of an existing video block and replace all the information by the corresponding data of the new video. :2. Save the video preview picture and upload it to the wiki server. Make sure the name of the image is the same as you chose in step 1. : 3. Add the time and category code to the video and put a notice to the Recently added Videos section. * Don't post the entire original description (max. about 6 lines)! Use ... to indicate left out parts, don't change original description (add summary if necessary). * You need to make sure you replaced all required information and transfer it correctly! * The videos have specific order in each category: first the most recent videos, then the less recent videos. Both groups are sorted by view counts each. Make sure to move the new videos to the right place. * Within the wiki source text there are further instructions, so really it's rather easy. * In case of difficulties contact me in the enturbulation forum or leave a message here. * You may create a new subcategory if the video doesn't fit anywhere else. Do this by copy and paste an existing categegory (get ideas about categories here. * For changes other then adding videos, see next section. * a good site to learn how to edit wiki pages: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:How_to_edit_a_page Modifying the overall structure If you want to change things apart from adding videos or changing the data of specific videos, please don't do that without getting some sort of agreement in the discussion page or the enturbulation thread (yet to be created). This concerns mostly changes of the overall structure (like adding a new data item to ALL the video or some addition to or modification of all categories). You may freely add and change things in the "Intro" section. If you get an agreement on a modification etc. that concerns all areas, it's highly recommended to use a special search and replace program. I found the freeware program Multi Replace very useful. The program can identify for example the end of one section and add several lines after it. With a normal text editor you can onll replace one line. For more complicated search and replace actions you may want to ask the other editors. As an advanced text editor I recommend Textpad, but there are probably a lot of good alternatives, too. Development of a Category System One of the hardest thing is to develop a good category system. It needs to be intuitive and not too complicated. This will still need quite some work, but as moving the videos later is not a problem we can go on adding videos here. Possibly we'll have to split the Video Library into parts. Suggestions about the category structure and category names are very much welcome! Please write them somewhere in the discussion page or the enturbulation forum thread (still to be created). Also fee free to modify the structure here: Video Library (Experimental Area for the Category Structure) If like you can also take part in the Brainstorming of Categories on the discussion page. Index of Categories __TOC__ Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki